Realization
by krittz
Summary: sometime distance makes us realize some things..
1. Chapter 1

**Aatreyee..belated Happy Birthday.. Tere Liye Os Likhne Ki Chaqqar Mey Serf Yea Ghatiya Idea Hi Aya..Dekh Ley..Hajam Hota Yea Nahi**

Daya enters his room and sat on the bed with a thud.. Last week was too much hectic, two case together and both dealing with child kidnapping..so there's a mental stress and as soon as the case is over he has to travel to delhi, and directly moved to CBI head quarters. And now came to hotel.

He is really dog tired.

He was about to lie down but then remembered something and pulled out his cell

he typed an msg

 _*mein hotel pahuch gaya..kal delhi cid jana hey, subha utha dena gdnt*_

and pressed the send button.

He threw away the boots and lied down, then heard beep and glance at it

 _*jo hukum sahab aap so jayiye*_

he smiled to himself and closed his eyes.

As expected Early next morning his phone ringtone made him open his eyes..

.

.

.

Daya was climbing delhi cid bureau stairs in a hurry when his feet stopped

a young woman is coming down the stairs wearing a teal colored shirt, and black trousers

her feet also stopped. After 14 long months she is seeing him, wearing a light pink shirt and navy blue jeans..he is still the same..

She comes forward to greet him but he gives a formal smile with only "good morning..thik ho na? Mein case 973 ki detail lene aya tha..chalo ata hu"

he hurried upstairs leaving her fixed at her place.

Aftr nearly one minute she gained her composes and moved.

.

.

The day passed as any other day for cid officers, but during late evening this two people again came face to face with each other at the parking lot

Daya again gave a greeting smile and was about to get in his hired car when she spoke up "Daya sir.."

Daya looked up, she is looking at him hopefully

"ha Shreya kuch kahogi?"

"sir aap kaise hey..woha sab.."

"tumhari to contact to hey na Purvi se?"

Shreya looked at him with unreadable expression, then said in low tone "sir inn ek sal mey meine bahut kuch realize kiya..sir mein sayed pehle bahut immature thi..mein apne hi dil ko samajh nahi payi..sir meine sayed hum dono ki hi jindegi..sir kya hum naye sire se suru nahi kr sakte?" Shreya looked up tearfully

Daya was looking at him calmly, said in equal static voice "nahi Shreya.."

Shreya looked at him with a jerk, "sir?"

Daya looked at her with questioning look

Shreya tried in quivering voice "sir iss ek sal mey mujhe samjh agaya ki meine kitni kimti..sir meine apne as pass ek filmi sapne bun rakhe they..wo.."

"Shreya mujhe tumse koi shikayet nahi..per aab fir se wo sab..kya fayda purani batoo ko.."

"kiu sir..kya aap mujhe maaf nahi kr sakte?"

Daya leaned on the car bonnet

"Shreya kisne kaha galti serf tumhari hey?"

Shreya didn't reply and Daya started after a small pause "hum dono ek dusre se pyar krne ke liye..iss rishte ke liye fit nahi hey Shreya..hum do aise log hey jo apne feelings taq bol nahi paye ek dusre ko..dono mey hi ego var var ke ki samne wala kiu nahi kehta..(he gave a melancholy smile) itne ego se to ek official relation taq nahi

chalta..aur yea to...aur ego ko kabhie daba bhi liya jaye to ek darr..ki ager rejection mile to..yeani hum dono ek dusre ko samajh taq nahi sakte..log bin bole salo ek sath rehte per hum to.."

he looked at Shreya with deep eyes

"hume ek dusre ko wait krne ke liye bhi taiyar nahi..hume ek dusre ki dil ki baat smjhne ke liye kisi teesre..(Shreya scowled) ha mujhe pata hey mere har baat mey wo involve hey per yea to hey ki hum ek dusre ko smjhne ke liye kisi aur ka help cahiye..hum to ek dusre ki rishto ko man taq nahi dete..log bina uss proposal ke shadi taq kr lete aur hum college going lover ki tarah uss 3 words ka wait kiye..hum dono ke dono matured nahi..sayed tumhe kal koi mile jo iss sab mey tumhe compliment kr ley per.."

he smiled cutely..

Shreya was still looking shocked..

Daya nodded to himself with "acha mein ata hu.. freddy ki wife maike jarahi hey aur iss khusi mey usne dinner arrange kiya..pahuchna bhi to hey..bye take care"

he gets in the car and drove off.

Shreya kept starring at the car..still it's just a yellow point far away..

She whispered to herself "sahi to kaha sir ne..aj mujhe realize hua..kal kuch aur hoga fir se mujhe lagega ki mere uss sapne wale love story ke sath match nahi kiya..meine pyar nahi kiya ek demand ki list banai..apne hisab se..apne nadan sapno ki jalo se bun ke"

she sighed but gave a smile looking towards the sky and walked to her car

.

.

.

Daya leaned his head on the headrest..two hours..this plane will then land on Mumbai.

He closed his eyes planning for a nap..but his mind raced on different track

"kya sari galti Shreya ki thi? Jab pehle bar Sonali ki sath mera rishta hua tha kya mere liye bhi sab kuch sapna na tha?to Shreya ki kya galti..mere sath atit mey jo hua aur barte umar ki sath mere ander aj wo rangin sapne nahi hey..ek darr hey, per ismey Shreya ki kya kasur..mein uske liye sahi hu nahi..aur ek rishte ke liye ahem to yea hey na ki ek ki uchnich ko dusra compliment kre..per hum dono hi to..nahi meine sahi faisla liya.."

he felt a confidence that he did a right job, but..felt a piece of him grow cold, crumbling away and scattering into darkness.

He just hoped this too hour pass quickly, maybe reaching near his root he could attempt to fill the hole that was eating away at him.

 _Happy birthday Daya sir.._

 _AJ OS COMPLETE KRNE KI BAD KHYAL AYA ARE AJ TO HUMARE EK HERO KI BDY HEY.._

 _SO ALL THE BEST WISHES TO HIM_

 **NOW FRIENDS ISS OS KA EK 2ND PART BHI HEY CONTAINING DUO MAINLY, AGER AAPLOG CAHTE HO TO MEIN UPDATES KARUNGI..**

 **PLS LET ME KNOW.**


	2. Chapter 2

_GD thanks dada mujhe nahi laga tha aap yea parenge_

 _GUEST duo os ke liye idea de do na beta_

 _GUEST fiqar not, daya bdy story mey bhi Abhijeet ahi gaya aab to shittyy nahi na?_

 _GUEST rejection ka darr sabmey hota hey..per koi bhi darr ager humpey havi ho jaye wo thik to nahi na_

 _KRISHNA na iss story mey to dayareya ek nahi ho skte sorry dear_

 _ONLYFORSACHVI , SAACHI, ROCKING DUO , AROOJ, CID DUOFAN, MUSKAN, LUVCIDDUODOSTI, AATREYEE, RAI,TOPAZ ,MASOOMA, DRIZZLE, ADITYA RAJAT FAN , GUEST,GUEST thank you_

 _ **Continuing As Per Readers Request**_

Hearing the doorbell Abhijeet opened the door with a smile, "agaya Tu...chal fresh ho ja...freddy call kr kr ke pagal kr diya...ready ho ja...tera fav halwa bhi tera wait"

but he stopped seeing Daya crossing him silently and sat on the couch silently.

Abhijeet came and sat beside him "Daya..kya hua? Itni gumsum kiu hey?"

"kuch bhi to nahi..bas thora thaq gaya hu..tum ready ho jao chalo nikalte hey.."

he was about to get up but Abhijeet stopped him "Daya bas thaqe hue nahi ho tum kuch hua hey..kisise jhgra hua?"

Daya turned to him with a amused smiled "tumhe mein bacha lagta hu jo jhgra kr ke gher ayunga aur muh fula ke baitha rahunga?"

"ha lagta to hey..bache bhi tujhse jyada smjhdar hote hey"

Daya's expression changes to something unreadable "sahi kaha tumne..mein kaha samjhdar..chalo freddy wait kr raha hoga..mein gari mey hu"

he moved out without any more word

Abhijeet found it fishy but left the matter and moved out

after completing the dinner in apparently jolly mood they came back to their place.

Others didn't realize much change in Daya but Abhijeet made a mental note to go deep in the matter

coming back both moved to their room to freshen up, after freshening up Abhijeet came to kitchen and making two green tea moved to Daya's room with the mindset of investigation.

But Daya is not in his room, without hesitation moved to terrace.

He knew well enough where his bro can be

reaching there he found Daya sitting on floor resting his head on the wooden bench there looking at stars

he placed the tray on the bench and sat beside Daya

"Daya.."

Daya turned to him as if noticed him first time

"arey boss..thand hey tum chat pey kiu agaye..chalo neeche chalte hey"

"uhun bad mey chalenge..tu yea bata ki tu tabse soch kya raha hey..koi baat hui delhi mey?"

"nahi boss tum bhi na..chalo utho ab..December ki thand ek bar lag jayega fir bistar paker loge"

"Daya baat ko ghumao mat mein jo puch raha hu uska sahi se sahi jabab do"

Daya sighed "yaar..delhi mey Shreya se mulaqat hui to bas asehi soch.."

Abhijeet cut him "shreya se baat ki tune?"

"ha"

"to.."

"kya to?ek sath kam krte they amna samna hua baat hui..to?"

Abhijeet sat up straight "Daya baat ko badal kiu raha hey tu?haa sayed tum dono mey personal batein hui hogi..mein hi.."

Daya lift his head "abhi..kya faltu batein kr rahe ho..yaar.."

Abhijeet didn't answer, so Daya tried again "abhi suno bhi.."

Abhijeet said in an insecure tone "mein pehle se hi tum dono ki har baat mey tang airata hu na?kabhie.."

"boss..tumhe pata hey na jab tum ne mere mamlo mey sarr nahi ghusaya mujhe criminal wagera pasand aye they, yaad hey"

Abhijeet smiled in a measured way

Daya placed a hand on Abhijeet's shoulder "suno na abhi.."

"hmm.."

"shreya ek br firse naye sire se sb thik krna.."

Abhijeet excitedly turned "to tune kya kaha...aur fir itni jaldi kiu wapas.."

"abhi..mein yea nahi cahta"

"kya?per..mtlb tu gussa hey Shreya se?to baat"

"nahi gussa wagera nahi..mein seriously.."

"per kyun.."

"hum dono ek dusre ko samajh taq nahi nahi sakte..log bin bole salo ek sath rehte per hum to, na bol paye na..aur hum ek dusre ko wait krne ke liye bhi taiyar nahi..hume ek dusre ki dil ki baat smjhne ke liye bhi tumhari help cahiye..hum to ek dusre ki rishto ko man taq nahi dete..log bina uss proposal ke shadi taq kr lete aur hum college going lover ki tarah uss 3 words ka wait kiye..hum dono ke dono matured nahi.."

"to kya Daya..aab dekh college mey log pyar krte pass out kr ke shadi..wo kaha matured..."

"abhi..tum keh rahe ho yea..itna logical insan hoke?wo age kam hone ki sath immature hey age barte sath maturity ayegi..aur hum..ek late 40s mey ek mid 30s mey..hume kya buraphe mey rishto ki maturity ayegi?"

"Daya tum bekar mey hi..aab tum sare rishte to achese"

"Abhijeet baat ko yeaha woha ghumao mat..mere baat ki against koi point hey?"

Abhijeet smiled lamely "kiu tum aab cid chor wakalat karoge jo point se.."

"boss"

Abhijeet looked down and said in earnest tone

"Daya fir tu apni jindegi asehi.."

Daya looked at Abhijeet and said in calm calculated tone "bilkul nahi.."

Abhijeet looked up

"haa..mein shadi bhi karunga aur agey bhi barunga"

Abhijeet smiled widely but Daya continued "per"

"firse per?"

"haa..mein ab shadi karunga to arrange mariage hi karunga.."

seeing a ghost of smile playing on Abhijeet's lips Daya said in low tone "nahi abhi tumne aj taq mere liye jo decide kiya wo kabhie galat nahi hua, mere future ka wo desicion bhi tum hi.."

"per Daya ager mein galat.."

"nahi abhi..bilkul nahi.."

Abhijeet smiled dreamily

Daya leaned against him "pata hey abhi..mein khud bahut confused the apne aur Shreya ki mamle mey..wo confusion kaise dur hui pata hey?" "kaise?"

"mein Shreya ki transfer ki do teen din bad Tarika ko gher chorne gaya tha yaad hey?(Abhijeet nodded)uss din mein usse lara tha..(Abhijeet raised his eyebrow in amused way)haan, wo tum transfer lene ko socha use pata tha per na usne mujhe bataya na usne tumhe roka to daant parni thi na"

"bilkul. to kya kaha Tarika jee ne?"

"usne kaha ki usne tumhe samjhaya tha, aur tumne kaise baat nahi mani sab kaha usne..meine fir usse ek hi sawal kiya..ki uska bhi to haq hey fir..uss haq se kyun nahi roka"

"usne kya kaha?"

"bas itna hi ki haq hey ek rishte pey, per uss haq se bandh k nahi rakh sakte..bas uss rishte ko pakar ke rakh sakte hey..yea jo formal propose har waqt pyar vari romantic batein outing isse haq jahir nahi hota na"

"Daya..wo to..hum dono mey yea sab..hum bas..mera flirt bhi to doctor saab ko irritate krne ke liye...aab iss age mey wo sab thori hi.."

"yeahi mujhe uss din samjh aya tha,pata hey abhi mujhe usi din laga ki jo mein aur shreya..wo pyar nahi tha"

Abhijeet sighed

"boss, mein sach mey ab uss sab ko leke tensed nahi hu.."

Abhijeet nodded

Daya sat straight "acha yea bolo parso mere birthday hey kya doge?"

"kuch nahi" Abhijeet got up and started moving inside Daya followed with list of demands hearing some murmur from his boss as "abhie laga matured ho gaya per khush hone nahi dega"

 _ **It ends here now please R and R**_


End file.
